Remedy
by Retarded
Summary: Takane is a new psychologist who works at Mekaku Medical Center (a.k.a. Mental Rehab). Her first patient is a guy called Haruka - a guy who has been forced to go there. Why is it that made Haruka became like how he is now? Can Takane find any remedies for him? (contain two different endings).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01: Alone in a Sorrow World

"So…" the psychologist, Enomoto Takane started to read her patient's bio. She paused for a moment.

"Your name is Kokonose Haruka, age – 25 and you have a depression." She said nonchalantly while studied her patient's bio. Takane was the nee psychologist who worked at the Mekaku Medical Centre (or many people always said – Mental Rehab) – a place where most people who wanted to cure their mental illness. She studied him; he looked as if he was awfully tired; as if he didn't get any sleeps at all. However, if ones glanced at him out of spur moments, they probably won't realized that he was depress – a man who always wore neat uniforms and a clean freak (everything was based on his bio), but in reality, he was depress. He had a huge eye bag under his eyes and the most obvious symptom was his eyes looked 'dead'. He didn't say a word, he was silencing himself.

"Kokonose-kun…" she called out his name, staring at him, hoping that she could have an eye contact with him. However, all he did was just looking down, didn't wanted to make an eye contact with her, the atmosphere was awfully, she even could heard the echoed of people talking and walking outside of her room. Her room also seem quite dimmer than usual – was it because of the weather outside?

"You're depressed. Is there anything that you would like to share with me that make you so depress?" she asked while playing with her pen. He still kept silent. Then, she stopped played with her pen and looked at him properly, who at that time was sitting in front of her. She sighed.

"Kokonose-kun, if you won't tell me, how can I diagnose you?" she asked gently, looking at him. He then sighed.

"You know, I've come here by courtesy of my guardian, Kisaragi. I'm not here because of wanting to cure myself." He said directly to her, still avoiding making an eye contact with her. He sat on a chair while crossing his arms and legs and looked at a painting of the scenery at the Sakura trees garden on his right, hanging on the wall. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. Then, she stood up and went to a small cabinet besides the painting, pulling out a book. She then went back to her place and gave Kokonose that book.

"Here." Takane said, pushing the book to him. He stared at that book, frowned.

"Peter Pan? Of all and many books in this room, you ask me to read 'Peter Pan'? Heh, what kind of crap are you trying to do, Sensei?" he finally looked at her, questions her judgement.

"Staying in a ward alone must be boring huh? You should relax and read this fable. I'll diagnose you in another three days." She said, writing some notes on his form. He looked quite pissed.

"I don't mind if it's some kind of non-fiction books or classic literature kind of book but a fable? Not to mention, a kid's story book?"

"Kokonose Haruka-kun, have you ever read that book?" she asked, still writing her notes on that form.

"Well no but – "

"Then read. That's that." She said, finally finished her writing and looked at him, calmly. His looks looked quite intimidating yet trying to stay as compose as possible.

"Fine." He finally obeyed her instruction, sighed.

"Alright, see you in another three days." She said, then, Kokonose left the room slamming the door as he exited the room and closed the door. After a few moments, she sighed heavily.

"That's the dumbest way to treat the very own first patient." She murmured, face-palming.

* * *

At the cafeteria, Takane was slowly drinking the coffee that she bought at the vending machine, alone. Then, Seto-sensei appeared, sitting beside her while carrying a tray of lunch set that he bought.

"So how's your first patient?" he asked, starting to unwrapped the food case.

"The worst – he wouldn't wanted to answer any of my questions, I mean, I know that he's depressed but for him to not wanting to cooperate with me, how in the world can I diagnose him?" she sighed. Seto-sensei listened on what she said while eating his meal.

"Well what do you expect? Like what normal people always said, 'wealthy family, always have a complex life.' He's the son of the late president of Kokonose Hospital." He said. Takane looked at him, her eyes widen.

"You mean he's a doctor?" she asked.

"Well, he is once a doctor, until he admitted here yesterday." He answered, sipping his hot cocoa. Takane leaned back at the chair, rubbing her temple.

"Don't stress yourself out too much. I know you can do it. In the future, you will meet lots of patients that are more twisted or a lot worse that than Kokonose-kun. That is what us, the psychologists supposed to do – treating people who are twisted or have mental disorder to lead back to their new and normal lifestyles." Seto-sensei motivated Takane, looking at her, smiling. She was mesmerized by that doctor's brown eyes.

"Thanks sensei." She thanked him. She looked at her watch on her left wrist – 1.00 o'clock. She then stood up and left her place, waving her hands to him. He then wave back to her, smiling.

Takane walked fast to meet her other patients to see how were their progress doing. Suddenly, she witnessed something terrible.

"I DON'T WANT TO MEET A WRETCH LIKE ANY OF YOU! GET OUT FROM HERE!" It was from the ward 601 – Kokonose's ward. He has gotten mad and threw lots of things to his visitors. She looked at everyone, no one's dared to go and help them. She then interfered,

"Kokonose-kun!" she called out his name. Kokonose pissed out. She knew that he really didn't like of her coming there. However, Takane just looked at him, calmly. Then, she neared him.

"Calm down, okay? I will try to talk to them and ask them to leave for today." She calmed him down while patting his head. He sighed, finally calmed himself down. His visitors were quite shocked to see him like that. After that a few minutes, she lest the ward and met his 'evicted' visitors.

"Hello. I'm Enomoto Takane, Kokonose's psychologist." Takane smiled, giving her business card to both of them.

"Hi. I'm Marry. Haru – I mean, Kokonose's friend. This is Momo, Kisaragi Momo, his friend too." She said, Takane then thought – if she couldn't ask him directly, how about if she just asked his friends instead.

"Marry-san, Momo-san, if you don't mind, would you like to go out and have a dinner with me? I would like to ask you a few questions." Takane offered them both to go out for dinner. The girls glanced at each other's.

"When err…"

"Enomoto, Enomoto Takane." Takane quickly replied, thinking that Kisaragi had already forgotten her name.

"Well, yeah! Sure, Enomoto-sensei. It would be a pleasure to go out with you. When is it?" Momo asked.

"How about tonight? 8 o'clock at Sugimoto Family Restaurant?" she suggested quickly. Both of the girls agreed then shook their hands with hers. Soon after that, they left the hospital.

Takane sighed. She never thought that Kokonose would act so aggressively to those girls. What was it that made him acted that way? Out of spur moments, Takane glanced at ward 601, unexpectedly; she never thought that Kokonose would read a book – PETER PAN. She smiled, quickly ran to her patients for diagnosis.

That night, the three of them went out for dinner. They walked there together and when they reached to that place, they sat at the available place; near the exit. Momo sat beside Marry whilst Takane sat in front of them. The waiter asked them what they wanted to eat – Momo, Marry and Takane ordered eel soup, omelette rice and hamburger respectively. The three of them decided to order ice lemon teas. Then, the waiter left.

"Alright then sensei, what would you like to ask?" Marry asked. Takane then took out a small not book and a pen from her pocket. Then, she also took out a recorder and started to record it.

"Foremost, for each questions, I would like any of you to answer it honestly. Everything that I asked is about Kokonose Haruka, your friend and every answers you give will be keep as confidential." Takane explained. Both of them nodded.

"Well then, first question – what do you think about the current Kokonose and the past him?" she asked, jotting down the question that she asked.

"The current Kokonose and the past him is different, I guess?" Momo answered.

"Well yeah, in the past, he was a very happy-go-lucky guy, he never yelled towards anyone nor has ever mad to anyone. However, ever since his parent passed away, he changed drastically." Marry continued. Takane wrote down their answers.

"Alright, next question – has he ever told you guys that he had any problems regards anything?" Both Marry and Momo shook their heads.

"Haruka, I mean –"

"Never mind, please proceed."

"Haruka isn't the kind of guy who likes to share or tell his problems to others. He's the kind of man who won't talk about that kind of matter." Marry answered. Takane thought carefully as she wrote down the answer.

"I wonder, what kind of interest or hobby does he have during the past?"

"Haruka-kun always likes to draw." Momo answered. Takane paused for a moment. He liked to draw?

"What kind of things that he likes to draw?" she asked.

"Anything that catches his attention I guess? Sometimes, you would see him drawing kittens but the next thing you realized, you would see he him drawing sculptures." Momo answered.

"Last question – what do you think that made him how he is now?" both of the frowned."

"I'm sorry but we don't know. I think it's about his family matters I suppose?" Marry answered. As she wrote down the last answer, the food had been served. Takane kept all her stuff back to her pocket. Then, the three of them ate their meal.

The three of them went back to their separated ways after taking their dinner. Momo and Marry went back home by taxi whilst Takane went back home by train. As she was waiting for the train to come, she heard all the conversations that she had recorded earlier. She admitted that from what they said and from she observed about Kokonose were different, the Kokonose that she knew is man that she could considered as 'short-tempered'.

Then, the train came. She walked into the train and sat on the available places left. She realized that there's no one in that train – she was all alone. She took out that small note book of hers and started to write down a few notes about the conversation and her thoughts about Kokonose. When the train finally reached to its destination, she walked fast to her home, showered herself then went to bed.

* * *

"Kokonose-kun." She called him. He glanced at her quietly.

"So what's made you so stress out that ended up as a depression?" she asked while looking at him, who at that time was sitting on his bed.

"You know Enomoto-sensei…" he started to speak as he stared at the sky besides the bay window.

"When I was a doctor, I always questioned myself, 'why is it I wonder most of the patients will stare at the outside of window every single moment? I mean, it's not like as if the scenery will change drastically every single day. Won't they get tired of it?' but, when I am now in their shoe, I realize something, I really haven't give stare or even have a slight of time of looking up at the horizons and sky. All I ever I did was just looking down, focusing on work and stuff." He finally answered. Takane smiled.

"Is that so…? So the reason you depressed is because the tension of works huh?" she asked as she wrote down his answer.

"Yeah, but that's not really the main reason though." He said. She frowned, sighing. She then leaned back at the wall, crossing her arms. Kokonose stared at her.

"Say, Enomoto-sensei…" he called her. "Huh? What is it?" she asked, looking at him.

"What's your feeling when you read the book you gave me?" he asked her while holding that book.

"Well... I don't feel anything actually. All I know that Wendy grew up and Peter is just maintaining himself as a child." Kokonose smiled half-heartedly.

"As a psychologist, you got it wrong there." He looked at her. Her heart's throbbed.

"T-then, what is it?" she asked, stammered.

"As I read this book, I realized that Peter Pan was actually a really lonely guy who lives in a lonely world." He gave his answer. Takane frowned, confuse on what he said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You see, aside youth, deep inside his heart, he wanted Wendy. But he knew very well that he couldn't get what he wanted so that is why, the best way is to let her go. But, things wouldn't be the same again. Without Wendy by his side, then the Neverland was a meaningless place, a meaningless kingdom. It's more like as if he lived in a sorrow world." He smiled as he explaining his thoughts.

"Thank you for lending this fable to me. I really appreciate it." He thanked her, giving that book to her back. She was amused by his thought because she never thought that kind of thing before. She smiled brightly to him, patting his head.

"Well then, Kokonose-kun, the next time I come here, I'll be bring lots of books to your." She said. He smiled brightly.

"Yeah, yeah." He replied in short. The thought of Kokonose suddenly changed as Takane chatted with him. Probably, her thought about him was incorrect after all. He probably was a good gentleman. However, she thought of one thing, maybe, just maybe, Kokonose was the Peter Pan. The Peter Pan who lived in a sorrow world. She wanted to save him from getting into more severe pains of living in that place. She wanted him to confront the reality even it means he needed her by his side.

* * *

A/N: To be honest, this is my first time writing a girl's POV. Hope you like it! For more chapters, please do visit my main blog :)


	2. Remedy Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Edmond Dantes

Two weeks had passed yet there were no improvements at all regarding Kokonose's depression. He was delighted to see Takane brought along books for him whenever she came to check him out. However, whenever she asked him questions anything about his health, he would never answer it – not even once.

"Kokonose-kun, I think you should already let me diagnose you." she said, sighing. Kokonose glanced at her, reading _Thumbelina_.

"Why? Does my face really show that I should be doing any diagnoses?" he quipped. Takane started to piss off. She then let out a heavy sigh. 'What a pain in the ass' she thought, scratching he nape.

"Well then, I'll check you out in another 5 days. Make sure you cooperate by then." She said as she packed the books that Kokonose had read then exited the ward. Kokonose Haruka – Takane first patient and the most obstinate patient she ever had in her carrier. Why was it so hard for him to cooperate with her? Was it because she was a female? Was it because the story that he would like to share was too sensitive? When she asked Kisaragi about Kokonose, he would say, _"He never acts like this. He usually cooperates with everyone easily."_ If so, then why was it hard for him to cooperate with her?

Suddenly, she bumped with Seto-sensei. He apologized then asked her for a treat as a sign of apologized. She agreed. Then, the two of them went to the cafeteria. She ordered an apple juice whereas Seto-sensei ordered sandwiches.

"So how's your patient going? That patient called Kokonose." He asked.

"There's an improvement regarding our communications. However, whenever I ask him about what makes the way he is now, he doesn't say a word. As if it's so hard for him to speak." I said.

"Have you asked his guardian?" she nodded. Seto leaned back, thinking an alternative to make Kokonose to cooperate with her.

"Well, doesn't it mean that he clearly doesn't want you?" Seto said. Her eyes widen.

"What do you mean by that sensei?" she paused for a moment, thinking. Probably, what he said was true. Kokonose probably didn't want her as his psychologist.

"E-even so, what can I do about it? He's stuck with me." She mumbled.

"Well, actually you could ask for a change." He told. A change? What did he meant by that?

"Maybe because you're a newbie that's why you don't really know about it. Actually, in Mental Rehab, there's a policy here saying – if one's doctor couldn't interact or communicate with his patients, he is allowed to ask for a change. It means here that you could ask any other psychologist here to take care of your patient; that is if they are willing to do that." He explained.

"Is...that so?" Takane thought for a moment.

* * *

"What?! You are saying that this week is your last week as my psychologist?" Kokonose surprised.

"Well yeah." She replied, frowned. What was with him? Shouldn't he happy that she was no longer in charge of taking care of him?

"It's fine Kokonose-kun. The one that will replace me will be Tateyama-sensei. You'll be fine. She's a good a psychologist." 'Unlike me,' that was what she thought. This was for the best.

"THE HELL?!" he cried. Takane shocked, glancing at him.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Why… why do you want to change? D-do you also want to get rid of me? Like how the others did to me?" his voice was shaking.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A NUISANCE! I PROMISE THAT I WILL NEVER ACT LIKE THIS AGAIN! I PROMISE!" he shouted. Kokonose-kun?

"Please… please don't get rid of me… I'm begging you." he said, abruptly pulled her collar. His breath was getting shorter.

"Kokonose-kun…" she called out his name.

"Please relax. Try to breathe deeply." She said. He then did everything that she asked, breathe. She could see that his tears were flowing out.

"Please… don't abandon me." He murmured, slowly, his eyes closed, letting himself slumbered. She slowly caught him, trying to avoid him hurt. She leaned him back, gently. Suddenly, Seto came into the ward.

"Hey, what's going on? I could even Kokonose-kun's scream from the other ward." he said.

"Apparently… he doesn't really like the idea of changing psychologist I suppose." She said; lowering her voice, hoping that she didn't tried to disturb him sleeping.

"Oh… is that so? Did anything when he screams?" he asked.

"Nothing. However, he did say something weird." She answered, looking at him.

"Such as…?"

"Kokonose-kun said something like abandoning him. He even seeks forgiveness for his misbehave." She explained. Seto thought for a while.

"I think that depression isn't only his syndrome. From the way he acted and said, apparently he also have paranoid and anxiety." He assumed.

"I have a feeling that his depression isn't because of work but something else." He explained. She looked him. Then, she sighed heavily.

"If so, then he supposed to talk to me about this! He… he just doesn't intend to do it. All he did was reading the books that I lend him. He would thank me but eventually, he ignored me, doesn't want to answer any of my questions, not to mention cooperating with me. Who does he think I am?! – his lackey? He is also a doctor. He supposed to know when he should cooperate. Yet when I said that I would change the psychologist, he against it. What does he want actually?" she burst all her anger toward Seto, accidently. She then genuflected, his behaviour was pressuring her. He looked at her, kneeling down with her.

"Enomoto-sensei…" he called out her name. She glanced at him.

"You see, the patients in Mental Rehab are like isolated children to me. They seek for attentions because they felt lonely and isolated, that is why I need to take care of them. I would listen to every problem that they would like to share with me. I like them because they deserve it. I've encountered many patients before and to be honest, I even encountered someone as Kokonose. Believe me, it wasn't easy at all. That patient apparently made a gap, as if she didn't want to share or let anyone knowing her problems at all. However, every patient is a child; all you need to do is going with the flow. With a little bit patient and effort, you will see the result. You are still a newbie and I know – everything is hard. Still, you need to gain experience. Do you really want to give up now? Your journey as a psychologist is still new. You may think that if you change with another psychologist you can escape from having such patient but how about in the future? – 10 years or even 20 years from now. Will you still ask for a change?" he verbalized, smiling. Her eyes widen, what had she been thinking of?

Seto's words made her realize that she couldn't just gave up and escaped from hardship. What he said were true, it was just like as if it was a slap of reality. Even if she escaped now, who knew about the future? Maybe she would meet another patient just like him or maybe worse. When he said that, she recalled her past – her difficulties of wanting to be a psychologist. She questioned herself, _what was her motive of wanting to be psychologist actually?_ She looked down, feeling ashamed of herself towards Seto. Seto smiled.

"We're only human. Every human make a mistake. Don't feel down. You just need time to adjust all of these." He motivated her, patting her head. She then finally smiled.

"Thank you sensei." She thanked him. He then stood up then exit the ward, leaving only her and Kokonose.

She stood up then stared at him; there were eye bags under his eyes and he looked quite thinner than before. Did he not eat well? When she studied him, she realized one important thing – she didn't really know him. All she ever did was pushing him to answer all sorts of questions.

" _He is also a doctor. He supposed to know when he should cooperate."_ Yeah right. The reason why he didn't want to cooperate with her probably because she was too pushy, too pushy to finish her work. Probably because she didn't want to know the patient's heart, that was why he didn't want to be kind to her. What was a psychologist if ones weren't capable to know a patient's heart?

" _To me, they are like the isolated children."_ Suddenly she remembered what Seto said to her. Perhaps, if she changed her way of working, if she change her way of thinking and perspective, maybe she could know this patient more, maybe she could understands his heart better.

"I'm sorry Kokonose-kun. I'm such a hassle." She mumbled, holding his hand gently. The ward started to get cold – the evening dusk seemed brighter than usual, the echoes of children's voices could be heard from here, slowly, she moved towards the bay window, looking at the outside.

She saw nothing but skyscrapers and people walking and crossing the streets. There were a few old men taking a walk with their dog slowly while the dog slowly following its master's pace. Everyone was very happy. 'Aah…' she thought,

 _How long has it been for her to even look through the window and take a closer looked at the world?_

 _How long has it been for her to gaze upon the evening dusk upon her?_

Everything may seem to be mundane on the surface – looking at the unfamiliar faces of the people, looking up the sky. Seriously, how long has it been for her since the last time she looked up the sky? Suddenly, she reminded of Kokonose-kun's words,

"… _, I really haven't had the time to stare or even have a slight of time of looking up at the horizons and sky. All I ever I did was just looking down, focusing on work and stuff."_

Maybe he was right. She was immersing herself into work and unable to look up – not even once. She then slowly exited the ward, worn out yet at the same time, able to find the answer – the answer to unlock Kokonose's past.

She made her way into her house without her realized it. Her mind was full Kokonose – why he didn't want to tell everything about his past? Was it that harsh – his past? She then took her bath and turned on her laptop, searching about that man's past.

Kokonose Haruka

She then hit the enter button, unknowing whether or not the 'Kokonose Haruka' that she would find was the same as her mind. Then the search engine managed to find a few info of Kokonose Haruka. She read every article about that man – his past, his education, and his current life – everything that was available on the internet.

As she read every article, she realized one thing – Kokonose Haruka wasn't an ordinary man. He was something – a prodigy at the age of 7 in painting, a genius who was graduated at a well-known medical school in America and from a high class and wealthy family. No matter which aspects, he was perfect and gifted. However, what was it that lacking?

* * *

"Morning Kokonose-kun." Takane greeted him.

"Morning Enomoto-sensei." He replied, smiling. Takane looked at him, slowly touching his warm cheek with her right hand.

"How are you compared yesterday?" she asked. His smile broke; he averted his eyes away from him.

"I'm not that good since there was someone that will abandon me." He muttered, looking down. Both of his hands were clenching hard. She sighed, sitting on a chair beside him.

"I'm not going to change." She said.

"Huh?"

"I said that I'm not going to change since there is this certain someone who is reluctant if I made a change." She exclaimed, looking at him with a face of satisfaction. Kokonose smiled brighter than ever. He stared at her.

"Thank you sensei." He thanked her with a smile that she never saw before. Her heartbeat rose, her face flushed.

"Yeah. There's no need for you to thank me since this is a part of my job." She answered. Kokonose continued reading a new classic literature – _The Count of Montecristo_ – one of Takane's favorite English author of all time. She stared at him; Kokonose seemed to have fun reading the book. He immersed himself with the book the she lend; page by page had he turned to know what happened to the protagonist of the story.

"Kokonose-kun." She called out his name.

"Hmm…?" he answered nonchalantly as he read the book. Then, he stopped reading that book, closing the book slowly and put it beside him.

"I want to know more about you. Not as a psychologist, but as Enomoto Takane." She said, calmly. He stared at her, silently. The surrounding seemed quite for a moment but she then broke the silence.

"I want to know about you – knowing what happen to you. I don't mind if you only talked a little about yourself or your past. As long as you share a bit about you, I'm actually quite happy hearing about you." she verbalized her thoughts. She didn't have the courage to assume confidently that Kokonose would open up to share his past with her but all she could do was hoping for the best. She smiled weakly.

To be honest, she no longer had the idea on how to let this man to speak about his past due to lack of experience. She thought that if only she had more experience like Seto-sensei, everything could be done easily, probably. Yet, she wasn't as experience as Seto; not to mention that she wasn't Seto to begin with. Every day, without a miss, she would always think of many ways how to let him talked about his past – from books to food and from talking to writing. Everything she had tries yet nothing had turned out well.

"Sure." He finally agreed. she quickly looked at him, her eyes widen, gawked. She knew that she always visualized that he one day would agree to this but hearing him saying this word, everything seemed so surreal.

"That is with a condition that you need to obey." He continued talking. A condition?

"What is the condition?" She asked, trying to calm down from her excitement.

"I want to know more about you. Not ast Enomoto-sensei but as Enomoto Takane herself. If you agree about this condition then I will let you know bits by bits regarding my history of life." He explained. She instantly nodded, agreeing with his condition. Both of them smiled brightly. Both of them started to talk – talking about their background – how he was as he was a little child, how she was during her childhood days and so on. The two of them were talking non-stopped. The book that Kokonose held for a while, he hadn't continue to read as he was busy talking with Enomoto.

Every day, she would visit Kokonose and had their conversation about something random. She didn't want to ask about his past; being afraid if she asked, he would somehow felt offended and gradually distanced himself from her. She didn't want that – talking with Kokonose had made her felt somehow connected with him. She could feel the warmth of his and she felt safe and secure whenever she sat beside him. The distance between the two of them appeared to be smaller. All her fatigues about work and her private life would slip away whenever she talked with this man.

"Hey Haruka-kun." She called out his first name.

"What is it Takane?" he asked gently.

"It's about time you tell me about your secret past." She asked, unwillingly. Haruka looked at him, knowing that she was asking the question hesitantly. He smiled, patting her head softly. He knew that this moment would come no matter how friendly Enomoto Takane was, she was still a psychologist and this wouldn't change no matter what the circumstances were. However, he wondered why one-way another, he didn't feel reluctant to tell about his hidden past. Before, he would glared at anyone who asked about this matter but knowing that Takane was the one asking, he felt that it was okay to tell her.

"Promise me that this would be a secret between as friends." He told her. She nodded, understood. He then began talking about his past,

"In people's eyes, they would think that I who was born in Kokonose lineage would consider as fortunate because of its renowned and full of fortunes. Everyone who was born in the Kokonose would felt grateful and blissful because all of them were born in such well-known lineage. However, I didn't felt the same way. To me, to be born as a Kokonose, I felt as if this was an unfortunate jinx upon me. I always wanted to live in a free and normal life like how every normal child normally live. However, I never felt that way before. Ever since I was a child, I'd been treated differently from the others or might be … I'd been isolated from the others. Every day, I needed to follow every order without a complaint from my guardian – from the table etiquette until study etiquette. You could say that they thought me about everything. My parents had never been beside my side whenever I needed them to. I needed to go through every strict and tough education. I never had the time to enjoy anything like playing along with the peers that had the age as me."

"Haruka…" she interrupted his talked. She couldn't dare herself to talk about this matter anymore as she could only see sorrow and remorse beneath every word he said. His eyes were in lament; as if, he regretted being born in this world, as if he was weeping with sadness. Why?

"Were you lonely during that moment?" she asked. Haruka looked at her; slowly, he smiled faintly.

"Ah, probably so I guess." He muttered. The atmosphere suddenly became silent.

"What happened next?" Takane asked softly.

"Well, that time, I was thinking that if I always scored in class and be the number in every aspect, my parents would finally looked at me with the eyes of pleased and honored – seeing their only child excel in everything. At that very moment, I would always study and excelled in everything – from books to bats, from violin to trumpet, everything. Never once had I ever achieved lower than 90. When the time passed by, people in Kokonose and everyone would look up to me, described me as a genius in every league, calling me a prodigy in art. Their eyes were filled with pleased and honored. However, the real people that I hoped that would look at me with that kind of eyes never did. They didn't praised whenever I scored in my academics, the never proud of me whenever I got number one in every sport that I participated. I wondered – what should I do in order to get my parent's attention? Thus, during my high school years, I'd change. I dyed my hair to blonde and pierced my ears with lots of piercings. I abandoned all my studies and had some fun times with my peers. One day, I was caught copulating with some woman. Of course, my parent needed to come to school for telling them what I'd done in school." He stopped for a moment, clearing his throat. 'He sure had his tough moment in his past' Takane thought.

"Called me an idiot but I was really hoping and exciting when the teacher said that my parent would be coming to school to see me with the principal because never once my parent had ever come to any school-related conferences before. Nonetheless, I was too childish and naïve. The one who come entered the principal was neither my father nor my mother but it was my guardian. When I asked her where were my parent, she simply answered, _"Your parent couldn't come to school because there were busy with their works"_. That instant I realized, whether I excelled in everything or totally a maniac, my parent didn't care about me at all. To them, I was simply the heir of their hospital. No matter how much struggle I went through or how hard I tried to seek my parent affection towards me, it just didn't go through. I gave up. When I reached back home, people were looking at me with a face of disappointment. I heard their whispers whispered, _"The young master is such a retarded.", "what had happen to him? During the past, he never had such attitude."_ it was quite painful in the ears to hear them saying that kind of things to me but what could I say, I reaped what I sow. My grandfather called me and when I go to his room, he beaten me quite harsh, yelling, _"how dare you mortify the name of Kokonose! You useless grandson! You foolish heir! Such a waste of my daughter giving birth to you when you acted like this!"_ I couldn't say anything because I knew the truth about my existence – an heir. I thought that it was the end when my grandfather beaten me but my father also beaten me quite ruthless. He hit me with a cane and his belt saying the he was such in disgrace after hearing my case from the principal. He even yelled at me that if I ever acted like that in school in the future, he would send me away in who knows where the place was. Feeling scared and powerless, I abide them. I continued back being the 'genius' – bleached back to my original hair color and undo the piercings. After I graduated from high school, I'd been ordered by my mother to continue my study in America as a medical student. Well, it was not like as if I could disobey them so I accepted without thinking any further. That's how I become a full-fledged doctor." He continued. She looked at him with a calm face. It was not like Haruka demanded sympathy from her as he was telling about his past.

"You're a nice child." Takane praised, holding his hand. He flabbergasted for a while when she suddenly held his hand gently. His face looked like as if he would cry any but he held back.

"I'm not that nice when I was a kid." He pouted, averted his eyes from hers. She laughed a little, knowing that Haruka could make such a cute expression. His face reddened, seeing Takane chuckled.

"You are you know. When I was a kid, I was nothing but a rebellious kid who liked nothing but playing games. I barely managed to graduate from high school since I was one hell of a gamer. I miss that moment though. Ever since I entered the society, I never had the time to play any games. So yeah." She babbled. Haruka listened to every word that she said.

Time passed by and finally she exited the ward. Before she exited, suddenly he tugged her sleeve. She looked at him – his face was intense – as if he was begging her to not let him go, leaving him all alone. She felt reluctant to leave when she saw his pity expression.

"I need to go now Haruka-kun." She told him. His grip was getting tighter.

"I know, but I don't want you to go. Stay with me, Takane." He spoke softly. She smiled.

"I need to check the other patients. They were waiting for me. You're also a doctor so you should know this." She tried to explain.

"I will release you if you obey my order." He uttered.

"What is it this time?" she asked, chuckled seeing his childish side.

"Kiss me." He told her, pointing his finger at his lips. Her face reddened, saying to him how bold of him saying that. He smirked.

"That's because I like you sensei." He confessed. He liked her? Her face was getting redder when he said that. Was he trying to tease her? Slowly, she neared his face to his, and touched his lips with hers. His heartbeat rose, she closed her eyes as she was kissing him. When she opened her eyes, she could see that all this time, Haruka didn't close his eyes and witnessed her clumsy kiss. She pushed him away roughly. He laughed when she acted like that. His face was also flushed. She couldn't help but to laugh together.

That kiss of his, apparently she didn't hate it at all. Deep inside her heart, she enjoyed kissing Haruka.

"Thanks sensei for the kiss." He smiled brighter than usual. The way his smile, laughter, everything was like a childlike way. Was it only her or did he try to act spoiled in front of her? She then walked away to exit the ward. Suddenly, he raised his voice saying,

"Please do consider my confession!" he said with a smile. "I…I'll." She replied, blushing. Soon, she exited the ward.

She walked towards her other patient's ward. Out of nowhere, Kisaragi approached. She was surprised about his presence. The last time she saw him, was it two weeks ago?

"Do you have a minute Enomoto-sensei?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I'm quite busy for a moment. I need to see my patients for check-ups. What's the matter Kisaragi-san?" she asked.

"Is that so? When can I meet you sensei? I want to have a private talk with you."

"Is this an urgent matter?"

"Somewhat. If you're busy, then nothing could be done. How about tomorrow, 10 a.m. at your office. It's about Kokonose." When she heard the word Kokonose, she knew it must be about his past.

"Roger that." She simply replied.

An hour had passed since Takane's visit. Haruka continued reading the book. The Count of Montecristo was mainly about vengeance and injustice punishment given upon a man called Edmond Dantes. Feeling betrayed and deceived, he seeks vengeance and karma towards three men that made his life in despair and miserable. As he read every page of the book, he only thought about one thing – Edmond and him were the same. They wished for a justice life – hoping that they could live in a normal and happy life. However, life was cruel, only misfortunes were ahead them. They gave up hoping for such impossible wish.

"What's with the long face Ha…ru…ka?" he twitched, feeling a sudden annoyance as he heard a familiar voice – Marry.

"What do you want bitch?" he replied roughly. Unlike Takane, he hated Marry. To him, Marry was the worst among the worst. The girl that made his life miserable – one of the three people who made his life suffers. Coincidence or not, apparently Edmond's misfortune was the same as his. Heh, how laughable.


	3. Final Chapter

Final Chapter: King Lear

Inside the ward, there were only Haruka and Marry, glaring at each other. The atmosphere was intense – Marry's smirk didn't make Haruka feel comfortable at all. As a matter of fact, that smile of hers only increased his irksome towards her.

"So how's your day in this 'Eden' these past few weeks?"She asked nonchalantly, slowly walking towards Haruka.

"You know, it's so cruel of you, humiliating Momo and I in front of other people in this rehab." She added using her tender voice to make Haruka felt sympathy towards her. He felt nothing towards her or her statement. On contrary, it only disgusts him more than before.

His eyes were only filled with hatred and sickness towards Marry. Ever since that _incident_ , everything already turned upside-down in his life. He gritted his teeth as she neared him – it was suffocating, having to share the same air to breathe. She sat on the blue bariatric chair beside his bed calmly, as if Haruka's glare was only meant as a mere joke.

She looked intensely at his eyes with her pink eye, breaking her smile. Haruka didn't meet with her eyes at all. He looked at the bay window, silencing himself without caring to answer her question.

"What's with you, Haruka? Why won't you utter a word? Is it possible that Enomoto sensei made you mute?!" she speculated, running her right hand over her chin, still looking at him, leering.

"Takane would NEVER do that to me!" he exclaimed, glaring at her fiercely. Her eyes widen, having goose bumps seeing him like that. It was the first the first time in life she witnessed this kind of expression from him – his intense glare was like a wild ferocious animal, waiting the right moment to attack its prey.

Ah, how interesting.

"Could it be that you fall in love with that psychologist?" Haruka didn't answer anything – it means that it is true, huh? Out of the blue, she broke into peals of laughter.

"Oh gosh, seriously? YOU?! Liking that bitch? What a full of crap your life is. It's a pity of her if the feeling is mutual. I wonder, what will happen if she ever knew the truth behind this incident? Right, Ha…Ru..Ka?"

* * *

"Before this, here is some information relating to him. I know that he's unable to cooperate with you as it should be but here are the current issues that Haruka-sama is currently facing. It is not fully completed yet as there are a few things that seem to be quite unclear for the moment. I hope that it will somehow help you." – That was what Kisaragi said to Takane before he left the rehab.

A brown envelope that had been sealed properly that contained information of Haruka. It might somehow relate to his mental illness.

 _"… Here are the current issues that Haruka-sama is currently facing."_

What kind of issues?

Could it be that it was about his parent? But his parent already passed away months prior. What could be the trigger behind his madness?

She sat on the black mahogany chair beside her study desk, switched on the table lamp and slowly unsealed the enveloped. It was a document about him – Kokonose Haruka. Then she started to read the document:

 _19_ _th_ _April 2014 – A gory tragedy occurred inside Kokonose Haruka's family house where the mansion which his family resided was on fire, killing every maid and butler which consist 10 people respectively including the patriarch and the matriarch of the family. The tragedy happened as Kokonose Haruka was on his way back home after he finished his surgery towards a patient named Shuuya Kano._

 _As he already reached to his residential, it was believe that everything was too late – the fire already took over the mansion, burning everything that was precious to him – fortunes, memories, parent – everything had gone within the fire._

 _After the firemen already put out the fires, the dead bodies were brought to Kokonose Hospital and an investigation was made immediately under the request of Kokonose Haruka. After a throughout investigation had been made inside the mansion, it was believe that the cause of the fire that killed 22 people was due the leaking gas of the kitchen. No one was aware of the leakage or even the gas smell. It was a questionable as to per why no one was aware of it. One of the main factors was due that time, the butlers and maids already finished doing their chores inside the kitchen._

 _Three days after the funeral, every member of Kokonose went to the main house to hold a meeting concerning the fortunes that was left by Haruka's parent. The lawyer that exclusively served them stated that a total of 200 million yen will be given to Haruka as what his parent wished for if they ever died._

 _According to his parent's will, Haruka will be receiving,_

 _200 million yen._

 _Every item inside the mansion._

 _and…_

 _Kokonose General Hospital._

Takane was shocked seeing what Haruka's parent gave to him. She knew that he was from a rich family background but he never knew that he was this rich?! Every fortune and wealth belonged solely to him. She then continued read the document,

 _The 200 million yen was the total sum of money that was from the insurance of the mansion, his parent's life insurance and also coming from their account savings. It was believe that it was their wished to give to their only heir – Kokonose Haruka._

 _Albeit it was what Haruka's parent wished for, there were some members of Kokonose who were against regarding this matter –_ _ **Kozakura Marry**_ _,_ _ **Kisaragi Momo**_ _and_ _ **Kido Tsubomi**_ _. Apparently, all these three people had a personal conflict with Haruka's parent which is yet to be undiscovered. Nonetheless, the inheritance still went to Haruka based on the procedure of the will._

 _Despite the fact that Haruka had himself a fortune, he still hadn't used a yen of money that he inherited. The money is still in his parent's account – remained untouched. It was Haruka's own wish to not used his parent's money unless it is necessary in doing so._

 _However, these past few months, a lot of things had happened to him. He suffered a major migraine due to overstress he had during work. He needed to look after the hospital as he became one of the main people of the hospital board of director – the workloads that were left by his father needed to be done by him alone. From the surface in the people's eyes, he is one of the greatest doctors in Japan – being only at the age of 25. But in reality – he also suffered insomnia, forcing him to take a sleeping pill in order for him to sleep every night._

 _He also received a lot of deadly threat – every weeks, he will be receiving a letter, saying that he should give up on the inheritance and give it to the people in need. The content of the letter is still same yet Haruka decided not to take serious action regarding this matter to his personal bodyguard, Kisaragi Shintarou._

 _Apparently, the threat wasn't only a mere threat. There a few times where there were suicides attempted to him such as trying to poison his food, engaged him into a car accident and even attempted to kidnap him. For safety counter measure, he decided to make a police report regarding this issue. However, there's still no update or anything new in his case._

 _Due to stress and over-conscious towards other people, Haruka does no longer trust his co-workers and developed trust issues and anxiety. It is believe that he had developed mental illness and the main root of this problem is because of the inheritance._

 _He kept blaming himself for killing his own parents, that he is not qualified to inherit the fortunes and it is better to die in their place rather than having to force to live in guilt every single day. It is yet to determine why he said that but it started when he stayed for the night in the hospital after he underwent a surgery due to the car accident that he engaged._

 _Until one point that he attempted a suicide – hanging himself inside his office. However, his attempt of committing suicide failed as one of his co-workers entered the office. Due to this incident, the head of the Kokonose, Haruka's grandfather decided to send him to Mekaku Medical Centre. In order to maintain the hospital maintenance, his grandfather appointed Tsubomi Kido as the head director of the hospital, replacing Kokonose Haruka._

 _It is still vague whether or not the threats have any connections of the massacre towards Haruka's family. In spite of that, it is already been confirmed that Tsubomi Kido, Kisaragi Momo and Kozakura Marry are somehow related in this incident but the bottom line is – we still cannot determined just how related the three of them in this case._

Takane stopped reading the document. After what she has read, somehow, she didn't feel satisfied at all, as if there was something missing – something that is important. She put aside the document on the shelves, trying to understand what in the world is going on with Haruka's life.

 _Migraine._

 _Anxiety disorder._

 _Stress._

 _Trust issue._

 _Depression._

She took a piece of paper and a blue pen, starting to write the mental problems that he currently faced. Haruka, without a doubt, was suffering Paranoid Personality Disorder. Everything started to make sense – the reason why he wouldn't cooperate with her, why he acted so aggressive towards Momo and Marry and why he kept blaming himself particularly for no reason.

Why such things occurred to him? It might be true that everything started because of the inheritance – the chaos, the illness, and the anxieties. It seemed that Haruka also vexed Marry and Momo until the fact that he even evicted the two of them. What seemed to trigger him in doing so? What was his relationship with the two of them?

And Kido Tsubomi.

What she had to do with Haruka? What was her relationship with him? For her to be appointed as the head director of that hospital in place of Haruka, she is definitely not an ordinary member of Kokonose.

A lot of unanswerable questions lingering in her mind. It looked like this patient of hers was facing a lot of hardship.

"It's not the time for me to sympathize at him." She murmured. She needed to help him to cure himself. She scared that due to his depression; he would lose his sanity and killed himself. There would be no way she would let such worst scenario from happening.

* * *

Knock! Knock!

10 a.m. – the time where she supposed to meet Kisaragi in her office. She expected him to be the one behind that door.

"Come in." she said.

Kisaragi came inside the office, walking confidently with his black suit. His then sat on that brown rosewood chair, opposite her.

"So what it seems to be the problem?" she started to ask him the reasons he came to meet him.

"I wanted to tell you something about Haruka-sama. I'm quite sure that you already read the document that I gave you, aren't you?" he asked. Takane simply nod, yes.

"Actually, there is an update regarding the massacre of his family." Her eyes instantly widen. An update?

"The cause of that burning mansion is not due to the leakage of the gas rather someone sabotage the house."

"Huh?"

"It looks like someone within the member of Kokonose bribed one of the servants to leak the gas pipe. It was either those three main suspects – Tsubomi, Kisaragi or Kozakura. However, we still cannot say for sure whether it is true or not." He explained briefly. It seems that there was one of the servants managed to run away and being caught by one of Kisaragi's underling. He won't spout out who bribed him in doing so but he did say that it was one of the members of Kokonose.

"Is that so…?" she mumbled, leaning back onto her chair.

"Wait… but why in that document you gave me, the casualties from that accident are 22? Does that mean someone in that house isn't linking to Kokonose?"

"Yes. He took a random dead body and put it inside the mansion before he leak the gas pipe. It's to blind us from realizing that it was sabotage and thinking it was a mere accident." He explained the rest.

Afterward, the two of them were in deep silence, trying to figure out what to discuss more.

"Whatever it is, can I ask you a few questions?" Takane asked, looking sharply into his eyes as she broke the silence.

"Sure."

"What is your relationship with Kisaragi Momo? I checked the visitor's registration the other day and apparently her surname is similar with yours. Could it be that you are somehow related with each other?"

"Kisaragi Momo and I are actually step siblings. We had the same father but different mother. My mother and father already divorced because father had an affair with the Kokonose. Not too long after his marriage with that woman, mother passed away, committing a double suicide with her lover. I was only 6 years old that time. So, father took me in." he answered without any hesitation.

"So, why did you end up being Haruka-kun's bodyguard?"

"…" he kept quiet for awhile.

"It is true that I grew up inside that house but I was not blood-related with the Kokonose. Everyone disliked the existence of me especially my father's new wife. Luckily, Haruka-sama's family moved out to his new mansion and he decided to take me along." He finally answered.

Takane stood up after hearing Kisaragi explanations. She headed towards the coffee machine and made two cups of coffee. He just stared at her as she made the coffee – black hair, pale skin and a pair of black eyes. "This woman is definitely Haruka-sama's type." He monologues. Then, he stared at the surrounding of the office – the wall is painted in azure blue sky color with a big brown book shelf full of book in front of it. What attracted him the most was that painting she hung up on that wall. Wasn't that painting… .

"Coffee?" Takane offered. Kisaragi startled a bit.

"Ah… thanks." Both of them drank it quietly. Takane seemed to be more relaxed and decided to ask him another question.

"Kisaragi, can we continue where we left off?" he simply nodded.

"Can you tell me briefly about those three suspects? What kind of argument did they have with his parent?"

"I'll try my best."

He then started to explain starting with Kido Tsubomi – she is one of Haruka's cousins that had a political marriage with one of the member from the Kido family. She was Haruka's grandfather favorite grandchild. Besides that, Kisaragi Momo – currently an elite businesswoman working in her father's company and currently resided in Kokonose main house. Lastly, Kozakura Marry – a housewife who currently staying with her husband. Her husband is one of the most popular lawyers in Tokyo. The four of them were cousins and also childhood friends as they used to play together but as they reached adulthood, their time together was getting lesser and lesser.

Kisaragi tried to explain the conflict that the three of them faced with Haruka's parent and it was quite a shocked when she heard it from Kisaragi – the three of them were in love with Haruka. They decided of wanting to be one of Haruka's potential marriage candidates yet his parent opposed with that idea. From their way of thinking, no matter how they described their love towards Haruka to them, it was simply nothing more than incest in their eyes. Not too long after that conflict, his mother was worried if those women would do any harm to him so he told everything to their parents. Because of that, except Momo, the other two had a political marriage with some guys.

 _Love, marriage, fortunes, opposed, vengeance._

The pieces of a puzzle started to assemble bits by bits. She somehow had an idea about this case. However, she needed to meet Tsubomi in order for her to confirm her hypothesis.

"Hey, Kisaragi-san. Could you do me a favor?"

* * *

"Where's Takane, Kisaragi?" Haruka asked him, finally finished reading another great classic literature – King Lear. Kisaragi stared at him; _he finally gained some weight_. Ever since the death if his parent, he wasn't himself at all – his cheerful smiling face already faded away, as if everything from the past was only a façade of his. Seeing the current self of his precious friend, it was a lot better than during those dark days.

"Who knows? She's probably busy with her patients." He replied, shrugged. As he said that, Haruka looked quite depressed, averting his eyes from Kisaragi's. Somehow, the atmosphere was somehow uncomfortable – it's been weeks since the last time they talked together. Kisaragi had been busy with the investigation of Haruka's parent death and couldn't have any time to visit him.

Despite the fact that Kisaragi is Haruka's bodyguard, Haruka instructed him to not be by his side until the time comes for Haruka to check out from the rehab. He told him that he wanted to be in a place where no one knows him but merely as a patient in a rehab.

"Haruka-sama…" he called out Haruka's name, trying to catch his attention. He slowly turned his head towards Kisaragi.

"I value you as much as I value my own life. To me, you're my only savior in this life. So, please Haruka, please, I'm begging you… " Haruka's eyes were wide opened – it was the first time in his life seeing his childhood friend, Shintarou looking at him with desperation, his expression was like as if he desperately trying to hold out his tears from breaking free. Both of his hands were shaking.

"… Please tell me the truth what actually had happened to you before the massacre." Haruka's chest suddenly throbbed, his heart was racing – he had a difficulty of breathing as there was a sudden recall of that incident coming back, haunting him. Kisaragi tried to calm him down, hugging him gently while whispered,

" _It's fine if you don't want to tell me_." He kept repeating those words softly to Haruka's ear, telling him to forget what he asked. Finally, after some time, he recovered. He didn't utter a word, only looking at his friend, Shintarou. He, Shintarou had lost weight, his wrist were smaller compared to the last time he met with him. His eye bags already ruined his good-looking face.

"If I tell you what really had happened, I want you to always be on my side no matter what are the outcomes in the future." Haruka stared at Kisaragi's eyes sharply. Kisaragi out of the blue felt a sudden chilled down to his spine, as if the Haruka that he was facing right now wasn't the usual Haruka. He released Haruka from his embrace, sat back at his place comfortably.

"If that's your wish, then I understand." Then, Haruka started to tell everything, what really had happened.

"Everything happened when those three damn women came over to my parent's house, spouting that they wanted to become a potential marriage candidate. In reality, they all were running after the fortunes. My parent knew about it and told their parents about it. So that's why Tsubomi and Marry are married with those guys. One of them couldn't accept the fact that they needed to marry a stranger, not the one they so-called 'love'. That woman holds a grudge towards my parent and trying to end my parent's life. It was… Marry."

Marry?! Kozakura Marry?! Why on earth…?

"She's not in love with me; rather, she's obsessed with me without any particular reason. Actually, a month before the massacre, during the night before her wedding, she invited me for a drink in her private bar. I didn't know what her ulterior motive was but then again on that night, the drink she gave me contained aphrodisiac. My body was in heat and my sexual desires overcome my rationality. Both of us went to a love hotel and…" he wasn't able to finish his sentence. He felt disgusted as he remembered clearly what happened that night. Kisaragi somehow knew what happened to them.

"What happened after that night?" Kisaragi asked, trying to tell Haruka that he did not need to finish his sentence. Haruka felt slight of relieved as he heard that.

"Two weeks after her marriage, she came to my office. Then, she told me,

 _"I'm pregnant your child."_

I didn't believe what she said. However, she happily said,

 _"I still haven't making love with my husband throughout these two weeks of my marriage. So, obviously, this is our child."_

That moment I knew that she was obsessed with me. I evicted her from my office and banned her from coming to that hospital anymore. It's not my fault that inside her womb has my child in it. To be frank, I don't really believe if that fetus really is my child cause to begin with, she's a whore." Suddenly, he started to laugh without any reason, making Kisaragi off guard. What shocked him the most was not that that Haruka had a one night stand with her but the way he calling Marry a whore so nonchalantly. Haruka has never been the type of bad-mouthing to anyone so casually.

"That woman came to my parent's house to meet them. She then told everything to them about that one night stand and pregnancy. She manipulated the story and said that I forced her. Both of them were shocked as they heard what she said. Luckily, as shocked as it maybe, my mother didn't believe a word she said.

 _"If Haruka really forced himself to you, he would be taking responsible till the end. He isn't the kind of irresponsible man. I'm the one who raised him to that kind of man. Unless, if you're the one who'd done something to him."_

She was trapped inside her own trapped. Both of my parents didn't want to take the responsibility of her stupidity. I knew about this cause they told me that very night. Not too long after that, she bribed one of the family servants to burn the house in order to kill my parents when I wasn't in the house. I think what caused her enrage was because my father mocked her,

 _"If you're that ashamed of yourself, why won't you undergo an abortion? Besides, it's normal for people with the kinds like you."_ "

"Are you saying that the baby inside her womb is –"

"Yes. It's not that guy's child."

Both of them were in silent. Kisaragi didn't know what he should say to him now. Everything finally makes sense. Wait…

"How about those threat letters? Could it also be from her also?" he asked enthusiastically.

"That is Tsubomi doing."

"Kido-san? But why?

"Who knows? Marry's the one who told me so, though she won't spit out the reasons. I bet it must had to do with the hospital." He made an assumption, running his left hand on his chin.

Kisaragi thought for awhile after listening to Haruka's reasons. It might be true – it IS true. Before this, that letter kept appearing to threaten Haruka but after his grandfather appointed Kido as the director, there were no more of that threaten letters.

"It's true." He murmured. Everything seemed logical now. The cause of this disastrous nightmare was because of Marry. Who would've thought that such a sweet woman was actually a psychopath?

"Oh, by the way, Kisaragi…."

"Huh? What is it Haruka-sama?"

"Don't tell anything that we discussed just now to Takane. I don't want her to hear such things about this, especially about that one night stand with Marry." Kisaragi didn't expect for him to say that. What made him to say all those things?

"Why? Wouldn't it be better for you to tell everything to her? It's not like she could interfere with this case. Isn't it better for you to share your problems rather than keeping it to yourself?"

"Kisaragi, can't you see it?" suddenly his tone somehow changed. Somehow, Kisaragi had a goose bump. One way or another, he had a bad feeling about this.

"I love her. I love her so much till the fact that I want her by my side without no one ever comes near her. I wished I could lock her up inside the house and have her all to myself. Her smile, her flustered face – I desired every nook and cranny of hers! You know, if I tell everything, then everything will end fast. I don't want it to end fast. All I want is having her by myself, just the two of us in this ward." He kept blabbering about his desires towards Takane. It somehow something that Kisaragi should feel happy about but why he felt only the contrary?

"After I met Takane, I know that she's the one for me. I was in cloud nine whenever she comes here. I've decided that after I checked out from this rehab and crushed those two bitches, I want to marry her. And after that…" he paused for a moment, clearing his throat.

"…I'll locked her up inside that house." He said with a smile. However, Kisaragi was wordless against his confession towards Takane. Never once he was this possessive over someone – this was the very first in his entire life he ever felt that way. Is this that kind of feeling that Marry also felt towards him? Haruka chuckled – so this is what ' _possessiveness'_ feels like. Kisaragi was in appalled silence, unable to reply on what he just said. Both of his hands were slightly shaking; his body temperature just lowered down. This was the first time that he ever encountered this 'new side' of Haruka. He was like a total different man – just who is this man?

* * *

Takane sat on a van dyke brown colored mahogany chair. As calm as she was, she felt a tinge of nervousness within her as she was facing the newest head director of Kokonose General Hospital – Kido Tsubomi. She was fascinated by Kido's beauties – straight purple hair, tall and so elegant-like. No wonder she was her grandfather's favorite grandchild.

"So, according to Kisaragi Shintarou, you asked him to make a so-called 'appointment' with me here. May I know what your purpose is in coming here?" she started to ask Takane her purpose, offering her tea.

"Well, actually it's about a patient of mine – Kokonose Haruka." She replied as calm as she can. Kido suddenly stopped drinking the tea, looking sharply at her.

"Oh… what is it about him?" she voice vaguely changed, feeling a sudden annoyance.

"I want to ask you a question – why did you do _that_ to him?"

"Did what? I had no idea what you're saying."

"Those threaten letters. You're the one who sent it, right? I read about Haruka's case overall and kind of figure out by myself what happened. You, Kozakura Marry and Kisaragi Momo planned this to destroy Kokonose-kun's family, right?"

Kido was silencing herself, observing Takane with her purple colored irises.

"Well, I won't say that you're 100% correct about it sensei but you are somewhat correct. I was the one who sent those letters. I don't really care about his fortunes cause I myself have tons of fortunes but what I desire the most is this hospital." She finally said, smirking. Takane was in shocked, but somehow, she expected this kind of answer.

"I decided to get myself involved with those two women about the potential marriage candidates because in that way, I can realize this dream of mine in order to take over this hospital. However, I was rejected and forced to get marry with a young CEO of Kido Corp. Well, it's not it is like a bad thing though – me married to a wealthy man. However, ever since that guy's parent died, grandpa chose me to be the head director of this hospital, replacing Haruka. What can you say, not only I got married to a wealthy man, I also am able to get this hospital – it's like killing two birds with one stone!"

"Don't you feel bad about his parent? How could you killed them?!" she provoked Kido. Kido didn't feel anything when she said that. Takane was in total surprised seeing her calm.

"Wh-why did you feel this composed Kido-san?! Aren't you supposed to feel guilty doing such things?!"

"Why should I feel guilty over something that I didn't do? Don't make me feel annoying psychologist-sensei. As materialistic as I am, I'm not that lunatic to kill his parent in order for me to get this hospital. I'm **not** the one who killed them." She said with a smirk.

 _Huh? She's not the one?_

"Th-then who?" she asked her, stammered. Her hands were trembling. Her face started to turn pale.

"Ah… Haruka didn't tell you the whole stuff huh?"

 _The whole stuff? Of course not. I wanted him to take his time to tell it to me when he was ready to do so._

"My, my just by your own expression I could tell that he didn't tell you the important stuff. Want me to reveal it everything to you?"

Without Takane's consent, Kido started to tell everything from the start – about their motives in wanting to marry Haruka, the love and lust of Marry towards Haruka, Haruka and Marry's one night stand, Marry's pregnancy...

 _Marry's pregnancy._

"That baby inside her womb was Kokonose-kun's child?"

"Exactly. Marry had undergo a paternity test towards the baby and it is confirm that it was Kokonose-kun's child. If you can't believe me, here's the prove." She opened up one of her drawers beneath her working desk and gave her a document about that baby's DNA test result.

All she wished for was that it turned out to be fake but…

… It is true.

The baby inside Marry's womb was really Haruka-kun's child.

She didn't know what to say anymore. Her mind was blank like a white canvas.

 _"That guy that you thought a nice gentleman didn't want to take the responsibility to take care of that child."_

How could he do that? Even if he was in fault, he shouldn't say such cruel things to Marry like that.

 _"Actually sensei, ever since his parent died, he's no longer sane. You actually knew it all along right? The first time you ever meet him."_

He's not sane anymore?

 _"… or is it just you who_ _ **refuse**_ _to see it?"_

Takane suddenly stopped walking. She looked it front of her – ward 601. Since when she walked out from Kido's office? By the time she realized that, she was already in front of Haruka's ward. Behind this door was Haruka, probably reading the books she lent to him.

 _I wanted to save him. To me, he's just like a lonely Peter Pan, stuck in a lonely world while the one he loves moved on with life, reaching towards happiness. I wanted to share my happiness together with him however…_

 _Can I really do that?_

She opened that door and there he was, Haruka, standing beside the bay window, looking at the moonlight.

"Takane..?" he softly called out her name, smiling.

* * *

"Yo, nii-san." Kisaragi Shintarou's little sister, Momo greeted him as she saw Shintarou sitting on the patio, as if he was in deep thought.

"Oh, hey Momo." He startled for a bit. She then sat beside him while drinking her Coca Cola. She stared at his brother who still hasn't changed his attire. Due to some circumstances, Shintarou was able to stay inside the main house until Haruka finally checked out under the request of his sister, Momo. The two of them weren't really close but they still talked with each other.

"Hey Momo. I wanna ask something." He asked, lighting up his cigarette.

"What is it?" she asked, feeling amused that Shintarou smoked a cigarette. Thought of Shintarou as a smoker has never crossed her mind at all. He didn't even look like one!

"You're the one who hired the thugs to kill Haruka, isn't that right?" he asked, slowly inhaling the smoke of the cigarette. She didn't feel like answering the question.

"It's fine. It's not like I'm going to tell anyone about it, though." He added, trying to convince her to spit out about the truth. She sighed. She knew that he wanted to dig in the answer from her side. Well, it's not like she needed to hide it or something.

"Yeah, I'm the one who did that." She responded casually, as if what she did was nothing huge of a problem.

"Why you did that to him? Aren't you in love with him? You even begged his parent to let you be one of the marriage candidates. Are you resented towards him?" after he asked her such questions, she smiled bitterly. His eyes widen; he didn't expect his sister to react like that.

"I'm not in love with him. I'm in love with someone else." She mumbled.

"Who?"

"Marry-chan." She softly called out her name. He didn't expect her to call out that woman's name.

"Momo, you're a les –"

"NO. I only love Marry-chan. I'm not interested in other women except for her. If you're really are a man with brain, try to connect my feelings with Haruka's case."

The evening was somehow colder than usual. The cigarette that Shintarou was holding already burned into ashes. Momo on the hand was holding the dent coca cola bottle gently with her two soft delicate hands. The two of them was in an utter silence, peacefully.

"Ahh…" Shintarou finally broke the silence.

"She knew about how you felt towards her and using you for her own selfishness. Is that it?"

"Somehow. Actually, the reason why I signed up for that marriage candidate things was because Marry-chan. I wanted to follow her along."

 _"Momo, could you do me a favor?"_

"But, when she was forced to get married with other man, she was crying hysterically onto my shoulder."

 _"What is it Marry-chan?"_

"I'm the one who provided her the aphrodisiac."

 _"Can you please pressure Haruka till he exceeded his limit? You know what I mean."_

"I knew from the start that she was using me, but what can I do? I'm just head over heels with her."

 _"Until to one point he's not sane anymore?"_

"I don't regret a thing on what I did towards Haruka. What I did to him was only for her sake of happiness."

 _"Please do."_

Shintarou once again tongue-tight with her sister confession. 'What a lunatic day, today has been' he thought. First, he heard Haruka dream in possessing Enomoto and now he heard his sister confessing such a criminal thing as if it was only a minor problem. He tried to remain calm – he tried to breathe properly, relaxing his brain after so much of thinking.

"Is that so…?" he said something after a while of an awkward silence.

"You know Momo, as much as I love you as a brother, I won't be able to protect you if you ever been accused by Haruka in the court, I hope you know that." He verbalized his thought as tender as possible to not break her heart.

"Heh. I know that. You'll always be by his side. Nii-san, he… is no longer _normal,_ isn't he? His eyes don't seem to belong to him at all." she mumbled slowly yet seemed so clear to him. She then leaned on his shoulder, silently broke into tears.

"Yeah. I can see that. It's too late to cure _him_. That _Haruka_ , was already passed away a long time ago."

That smiling, cheerful Haruka – when will we ever see that again?

* * *

"It's been a week since the last time you've been visiting me. Have you been busy lately? You must be tired." He asked, curving a smile towards her. She smiled back.

"Ah.. It's true. I am indeed feeling quite tired." She answered, sitting on his bed, trying to make her comfortable. Looking at his love one feeling so worn out, he sat beside her, gently, holding her right hand.

"Hey sensei…"

"What is it Haruka-kun?"

"I need to hear your answer to my love confession. Now."

"Now?" she asked. He nodded, indeed. Now.

"… _or is it just you who_ _ **refuse**_ _to see it?"_

She knew actually about it. Haruka was no longer sane anymore. His daily conversation with her was the only thing that he hang on to in order for him to remain his sanity.

 _"Exactly. Marry had undergo a paternity test towards the baby and it is confirm that it was Kokonose-kun's child"_

How about the baby? Will he abandon that innocent child when he knew about the truth?

What should she do?

"Takane…?" he called out her name, making her startled a bit. Her heart beat was racing. The answer for his confession might change everything.

"Your answer?" he whispered to her ears softly.

"I love you too Haruka." She mumbled, flushed on what she just said.

"Really? Is that really your final answer?" he sat straight, looking directly at the flustered Takane to see whether what he just heard wasn't a merely dream. His heartbeat was thumping wildly, seeing Takane's face redden, slowly nodded. This was what he was waiting for; finally, Takane belonged to Haruka and his alone. He finally managed to catch her heart.

Finally.

Haruka gently embraced Takane. He could hear her heartbeat rose; her body heat was so warmth – like a child's body. He then slowly pushed her down on his bed, cracking a smile on his face.

"Is this the correct answer?" Takane questioned herself. She stared at him, he didn't utter a word – he was simply smiling. However, somehow, his smile wasn't the same as how he used to smile. Somehow, he looked different. Or, was it just only her thinking like that?

Haruka neared his face to her face – she could feel his breath. Unhurriedly, his rough lip touched Takane's left cheek. He repeatedly kissing that place gently and gradually he lowered himself with the intention of kissing her nape. Takane felt weird – why he did this? Was it because he wanted to appreciate her for giving the right answer? Or was it because he was craving for a woman's comfort? She didn't know how to respond to his action? She was inexperienced in love let alone copulation.

All of a sudden, he stopped kissing her and unexpectedly, snickering. Then, from those snickering of his, he started to burst into raucous laughter. She was taken aback seeing him like that. What is going on here?!

"Finally… you're mine Takane. You're finally within my grasp." He sat on her lap, making her unable to move her lower body. He then yanked both of her arms with such brute force of his. She was in deep confusion when he said such sentences. Her heartbeat was racing – it was not due to her affection towards this man but it was out of fear – who's this man she was facing with?

"Takane… you know, ever since our first encounter together, I always wanted to make you mine. You really are my type – black hair with ivory black eyes. You're so beautiful – your pale skin made you looks like a weakling yet you're so strong and absolutely passionate about wanting to help your patients till the fact that it made me awfully jealous over those people." He spoke in whisper to her ear, smirking. Takane trembled as she heard word by word coming out from this man. She was so scared she couldn't even try to understand what he said. Her mind was out of place, thinking what she should do in this kind of situation – she needed to run away to make a report regarding this. She knew her life was on edge.

"Takane… there's no need for you to help them right? You already got one handful of patient you need to take extremely care – me, Kokonose Haruka." He leered, suddenly kissed her forehead.

"Haruka-kun, please, I beg you, let me go. Why are you doing this?" she implored him with fright. She couldn't stay composed at all – she burst into tears, her hand was trembling, her face turned pale. She was so scared of him. Haruka frowned, looking at her shivering as if she was in Antarctica or something.

"What is it Takane? Why are you crying? Did something happen?"

She must escape. She needed to escape from this person. But how can she do it?

"Takane are you okay? Does this room seem too cold for you?" he asked her. 'Ah… this is it.' She had an idea on how to escape. She nodded. Haruka smiled.

"Poor you. Let me switch off the air conditioner okay?" he told her. He then finally released her hands and stood up, walked away headed towards the switch on his west. Her heart was thumping fast; she was sweating a lot, afraid that something bad could ever happen to her. Without any of second thought, she anxiously jumped out of the bed, running towards the door. The door was only steps away – she knew she can do it.

"Takane…?" he turned to west to see what was going on – Takane was heading towards the door. What in the world…?

He ran towards Takane, forgetting to switch off the air conditioner. Takane knew that she already caught Haruka's intention and now, he was chasing after her. She thought that everything will be alright as by the time she opened the door, she could run headed to Seto's office. Over there, there would always be Seto, always do overtime cause he had nothing to do in his house.

She ran.

Just a little stretch of her arm, she could finally touch the doorknob.

 _But… it's too late._

"Takane, why are you suddenly running away?" He was right behind her – gripping her arm with such force. His hand was icy cold, like a dead man's hand. She looked at him, trembling.

"Go…. Go away you freak!" she finally shouted at him, as if she venting out all her fears and rage into that one sentence.

Freak? Who? Haruka?

"Why are you scared? Why are you calling me a freak? You haven't answered my question yet, Takane." Haruka forcefully pushed her down, making her unable to escape now. She struggled with all her might to somehow get away from him but she was too powerless, this man is too strong for her. Everything that she did was in vain.

Haruka didn't utter a single word to her. Rather, he observed Takane, pointlessly trying to escape from his grasp. The way her body moved, struggling to escape as if he was a maniac was alluring – her body movement was tempting till one point that he could even feel aroused as he kept his eyes on her.

As alluring as her body can be, Takane couldn't seem to stop bitching around about whatever it may be. Despite the fact that he loves Takane, the words that she kept bitching about made him a bit annoyed and pissed off.

"This is NOT the Kokonose Haruka that I know!"

"Who are you?!"

"Release me at once you bastard!"

Bla bla bla.

How annoying.

Well…

Whatever.

PANG!

Finally, the room finally returned into its silence. The panic Takane couldn't utter a word but shed tears. Haruka slapped her without any mercy. Her cheek had a red handprint of his – he could visibly see the mark that he made on her pale skin.

"Don't be terrified Takane. I love you. I'm quite hurt you know when you called me a freak." He chuckled, kissing her injured cheek.

"Ha…Ru…Ka?" a voice that he was very familiar just called out his name. Tsk… of all time, why now?

"What is it, Marry?" he asked nonchalantly. Marry opened up the door, looking at Takane and Haruka – Haruka pinning down Takane down and Takane's cheek was bright red. Somehow, she could get the picture of what was going on. She slowly closed the door.

How pitiable, this Takane.

"So… what are you going to do next, Haruka?" she asked curiously, sitting beside her. She looked at Takane's current situation – she was exhausted. She kept panting and weeping. Her eyes were all red yet Haruka still didn't let go of her hands.

"Dunno." He mumbled. This guy didn't have any idea huh?

The clock was slowly ticking. All they could hear was Takane's cries, sobbing nonstop.

"I know." Marry suddenly had an idea. Haruka looked at her uninterestedly. She opened up her small pink handbag and picked out a small green bottle and a handkerchief.

"Hey, isn't that…"

"I know. This small bottle is chloroform." She continued his sentence. Her hands swiftly do the works – she opened up the cap and poured it on the handkerchief. 'Chloroform.' – That word suddenly made Takane snapped out of it. She started to struggle again.

"Stop! What are you doing Marry?!" she shouted at her. Marry then quickly put on that handkerchief onto Takane's mouth. Takane was in panic as she did to her. She tried to escape but yet again, futile.

She felt a sudden dizziness. Her eyes were so heavy, as if she was sleepy. Before everything went pitch black, she saw Haruka, smiling innocently at her, saying,

 _"Everything will be alright."_

She finally lost her consciousness.

 _I'm sorry Kisaragi-kun. I couldn't save Haruka-kun after all._

* * *

A month later…

Outside the Kokonose General Hospital.

"You can finally return home after months staying inside this hospital, Kano-kun." He smiled happily at his patient, Kano. Kano nodded happily.

"It's all thanks to you, Haruka-sensei!" he giggled. That boy was cheerful as ever as he left the hospital together with his parent. Haruka smiled at him when he saw that. He turned to south, heading back to his office to continue his office duty as the director of the hospital. Everything went back to normal as he went back to work – nothing has change.

"Haruka-sama." Someone called out his name. He turned to west and saw Kisaragi heading towards him.

"What is it Kisaragi?" he asked.

"Well, it's regarding…" he then continue explaining the things he wanted to explain. Haruka paid attention to him, listening. Suddenly, there was a breaking news. Both of them were distracted by it. They looked at that television in front of them.

 **YOUNG PSYCHOLOGIST MISSING FOR A MONTH WHILE OFF DUTY.**

" _A young psychologist named Enomoto Takane has been reported missing for one month as she was off duty. The police were trying to investigate this case further yet have not detected the missing victim. The police….."_

"Enomoto Takane. It's already been a month ever since her disappearance, huh?" Kisaragi mumbled. He looked at Haruka. Haruka looked at the news with his cold eyes. Where had she gone to? Even the moment when Haruka left the rehab, she was nowhere to be found. As if she was missing within the air. Haruka never mentioned her name anymore ever since he left that rehab. It was like the feeling that he harbored towards her was only during that spur of moment.

"Where has she been gone to, Haruka-sama?" Kisaragi questioned him. Haruka walked, passing Kisaragi. The way he looked right now was as if the two of them will continue discussing inside Haruka's office.

"Beats me." Haruka mumbled.

Then, Kisaragi silently followed Haruka from behind.

Where are you, Takane?

* * *

A/N: This is the bad ending ver. of Remedy. Proceed to the next chapter for a different kind of ending. An ending where she rejected him.


	4. Final Chapter ALTERNATE ENDING

"I can't be with you. I'm sorry." She finally said it. Haruka was simply flabbergasted. What?

"Huh? Why? I-I thought we harbor the same feeling?!" Haruka was confused. He was sure that Takane also had this feeling called 'love' towards him. Her actions, her words, her tenderness…. Wasn't it all because she loves him? Then, why? Or is it just…

… His one-sided love towards her?

Both of them were in deep silence – Takane only looked down, not wanting to meet with his eyes. She knew that he was looking at her. She could feel his intense stare staring at her. Is this the correct choice that she made?

Who knows?

Takane no longer knew what the correct choice that she should make. She loved him. She does love him. Even she wondered herself, why her mouth saying such answers.

Slowly, Haruka walked towards her. He didn't say a word. All he did was simply sitting on the floor, facing her yet he didn't look at her into the eyes. He neared his forehead towards her calves. She could felt his body temperature.

 _"His body is… so cold."_ She thought.

"Takane…" Haruka broke the silence, looking at her pair of blue snickers. She looked at him yet he didn't dare to look at her into the eyes.

"Why… why won't you tell me the reasons for your rejections?" he questioned her. She knew Haruka was deeply hurt by her answer. Imagine – the person that you love and think that the other party also harbors the same feeling as you yet it was actually simply one sided love. It was simply… cruel. She knew, by the way he asked her, he was controlling the urge of him from crying. He didn't want to look pathetic in front of her.

Tick! Tock!

Tick! Tock!

The clock kept ticking yet time somehow slowly passed by. Is it alright for her to tell him? Or rather, isn't?

"Haruka-kun." She softly called out his name. He fidgeted, didn't expect for her to call out his name. She realized that actually, she needed to clear this misunderstanding towards Haruka. She loves him. However, she wanted to hear the explanations coming out from his mouth. She wanted to cure him.

"I know everything. What actually had happen to your family, what Marry and the others had done to you and… who was actually the _father_ of that unborn baby."

Out of the blue, Haruka looked of her with the eyes of shock. His looks towards were different. It was like as if he had just seen something terrifying. Was it perhaps, he was afraid of her knowing the truth of this incident? His looks were different. Slightly different.

His hands were trembling. His face turned blue. She even could see blue veins throbbing on his neck like he was actually trying to control himself from going rampage.

"So, because of this, you reject me? Because I just committed incest? Because I'll be a father of that child? Because I'm the cause of this incident? Is that it, Takane?" he kept repeating those confusing statements.

"Huh?"

All of the sudden, Haruka forcefully pushed her down as she was off guard. He was on top of her, panting. He was sweating. His eyes were in deep madness. She was in shocked seeing him like this. His finger quickly yet gently curled around her neck, gently pressing, closing it with his brute force. He was trying to cut off her air supply.

Was he trying to kill Takane?!

"Has he gone crazy?!" she thought. She screamed silently, gasping for breath. She tried to pull away his hands from continue strangling her yet it was all useless. She knew, at this rate, if she didn't do anything, she will die. Everything that he did right was out of his consciousness. His madness had overcome his rationality.

There's only one way to make him conscious again.

She looked at him again. Without any hesitations, she threw a slap onto his left cheek. She felt an unbearable pain on her right hand as she used quite a force to stop him from killing her. Everything happened so fast yet it felt so long. Haruka's left cheek was bright red. Finally, Haruka gained his consciousness. The first thing that he saw was his hands were on her neck. Was he trying to choke her?

As he realized what he had just done to her, he quickly released his hands from her neck. As soon as he backed off from the strangulation, she coughed, trying to catch her breath again. Haruka stared at her, looking at her suffering as she tried to breathe properly. He stared at the place where he strangled her – it was bright red on her neck.

He didn't realize it at that time but he was aware that he had used such a force to… kill her?

Killing her? Killing Takane?

Why? Why did he intend to kill her?

For rejecting her?

To vent out his anger towards her?

 _Why?_

Somehow, he couldn't give a reason as per why he did such thing to her. He felt miserable, not knowing why he did that her. Not knowing why he can no longer control this madness inside him. Suddenly, Takane could feel a droplet of lukewarm tear falling onto her cheek.

Haruka?

She turned her eyes towards him, Haruka. Finally, she saw him; looking at her with his face had smeared with mucus and tears of his own – their eyes finally met. She knew that he felt guilty, strangling her. She wondered, despite the fact that Haruka did that to her, she wondered,

 _Why do you look so beautiful?_

 _Cry Haruka. Cry till your heart content._

 _I know,_

 _You kept all this sadness deep inside your heart,_

 _Alone,_

 _Unable to share this sadness with anyone._

"Haruka-kun…"

"…listen. The truth is…"

Without her realize, she uttered the words that she didn't even think about it, clearly. Like as if she was reciting a well-written script. Everything that she thought about this case,

 _"… You're not in the wrong, Haruka."_

How she thought about that unborn child,

 _"But, even if you don't believe that that child was yours, you cannot make yourself be a sinner. That child didn't do anything wrong."_

The thought of letting Marry undergo an abortion,

 _"You know, even though I'm not a mother, to me, undergo an abortion is just… cruel."_

She said it. Those words coming out from her heart, she finally said it.

She smiled faintly, wiping out the tears coming out from Haruka. Haruka finally stopped his tears. He lifted his head to her. His eyes were red.

"I know, Haruka-kun – You cannot accept the love she harbored to you. That's why you said all those harsh words to her. You are not ready to be a father. The anxiety that you developed was because of her. You're scared of her if she ever reveals it to the media that the child she carried was yours and not her husband's. You're scared that you will ruin the image of your parent." She softly explained to him, gently helped him snorting out his mucus.

"Yeah. You're right. I'm scared. Every day, I'm worried that one day she will leak it out to the media. Accusing me that I raped her or force her in having sex with me. I'm scared that you will feel disgusted towards me. But believe me! It's me who's been force! I know it may seem weird for you but it's the truth. It… is the truth." He told her. He looked miserable – his eyes were red, his right cheek was bright red, his hair was a mess. He was like a totally different person, unlike during their first meeting. She chuckled, making him startled.

"I know. I believe in you, Haruka-kun. But you need to know, that baby is still yours. You need to protect that child. One day, if the truth finally unfolds, I want you to take the responsibility of protecting that child of yours. Don't run away.'

Every word that came out from that small lip of hers was like a spell casting to lift the curse inside him. Those words from hers were the words that Haruka desperately trying to hear from. Finally, someone finally say it.

"Beside…" she added.

"I will always be by your side no matter what." She whispered to his ears. He finally smiled brightly.

"Yeah. You're right." Then, both of them ended laughing, embracing one and another.

* * *

Half a year later…

Inside Tokyo National Court.

"Takane. Do you think we could win? We are against Marry's husband. Do you think that everything will end well?" he asked her. In the surface, his expression his wearing right now is what the people usually called as 'poker face' yet actually, he was starting to feel anxious. She smiled seeing him like that.

"Everything will end well. Beside, even if her husband is one of the most renowned lawyers in Tokyo, your family lawyer is also one of the best. Don't feel so anxious." She chuckled.

"Probably so. With you as the catalyst, well, I think that winning is on our side." He teased Takane. Both of them quietly laughing together.

Everything went well. Haruka already return his job as the head director of the hospital. He even let Kido works as the vice head director. He told her that the past is the past and he wanted to reconcile with Kido without having any argument about the past (referring to the threaten letters).

He even reconcile with Momo. Although Momo didn't expect of him being apologetic to her but well, things just turn out better than she just expected. Momo finally meet the person that she loves. Unexpectedly, it was with Seto-sensei.

The baby finally has been safely born. And as expected, she leaked it to the media that she has been raped by Haruka and probably twisted the story to her husband. That was why, Haruka has been called into the court as Marry just filing suit against him. The reason why she did that? Well…

Haruka and Takane just engaged.

Haruka finally is finally free of migraine and overstress-free also he just overcomes his trust issues towards his coworkers. Sometimes, his anxiety hits him hard but he tried to overcome it. Slowly, together with Takane and Shintarou.

During the time Takane as the psychologist, she realized something very important – _Love_ is the cause of _madness_ yet at the same time, _love_ is also the remedy of curing the madness.

"Alright. We will begin now."

Everything will be alright.

 _It will._

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading it till the end of this chapter! I hope that you are happy with this ending ver :) I'm sorry for not update this more than a year but still, I tried my best to finish it!

Ah! btw, remember the moment when Shintarou was talking about the painting that's hanging on Takane's office? Well, actually, it is a painting that Haruka made back in highschool. I couldn't fit it in to any plot so I decided to just reveal it here! haha XD Don't forget to visit my tumblr: phantasyreign when you have free time. Well, till we meet again!


End file.
